The Ocean Exploration
by hm15
Summary: L/P smut inspired by Penny's quote from 5x22 - The Stag Convergence "And the time you and I had sex in the ocean does not count."


_**so i was watching the episode where penny is all like 'us having sex in the ocean doesn't count' as one of leonard's crazy things so that's how i got the idea for this and i haven't written smut stuff in a while so enjoy! (ps i wrote this only slightly OOC otherwise it's kind of tricky.)**_

* * *

Sex in the ocean was something Leonard had never even considered. He hadn't even got close to a beach since he moved out to California, but this all changed when Penny came into the equation.

"Pleaaase Leonard! The beach is so fun, and it's a nice afternoon! Please please please." Penny begged, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

It was pretty much impossible for Leonard to say no to her, so next thing he knew, he was reluctantly driving them down to the beach. As they arrived, Penny was pleasantly surprised to only see a few people scattered along the shore and that's when she got the idea. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and kissed him deeply, before pulling off her clothes and jumping out the car in her yellow bikini. Leonard raised his eyebrows at the sight and followed, taking his t-shirt and pants off, leaving them in the car. Penny started to head down the sandy hill to the beach when Leonard grabbed her waist, pulling her back into him. She spun around in his arms and kissed him, grinning as his hands rested on her bum.

"Come on." She smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers and dragging him down to the ocean, he definitely wasn't worried now.

Once they were chest deep, Penny pounced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, forcing her mouth into his. Leonard gripped her thighs and she moaned as he raked his finger nails up her hips.

"Penny, wait." He pulled back but Penny moved her mouth down to his neck, gently biting as he spoke. "Should we really do this here? People might see."

"Uh huh." She moaned, rocking her hips and moving her lips back to his.

"What if we get caught though?" He quizzed in between kisses.

"Even better." Penny smirked and slipped her tongue into his mouth, running her hands through his hair as she went. Leonard was a little confused as to why the fact they could be caught was turning her on so much but he went with it and grabbed her ass tighter, receiving a loud moan from Penny. She ran a hand down his chest and into his swim shorts, wrapping a hand around and teasing up and down. He grunted and found the ties on the side of Penny's bikini bottom, slowly undoing the knots and pulling them off. He wrapped the bottoms around his wrist like a bracelet and lifted her hips up, repositioning so he could enter her.

Penny yelped and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he pressed inside her. Ocean sex is always a little weird; you can't ever quite get the right friction going, but Penny didn't seem to mind as she watched people walk along the beach over Leonard's shoulder. They're quite far out, but not far enough that someone wouldn't notice. She rocked her hips, trying to match his thrusts and shivered slightly in the breeze. Leonard sighed her name, biting down on her earlobe as she slid down further onto him. He stilled inside her, wrapped an arm around her lower back to pull her back up to his lips. His fingers slid between their bodies, brushing and teasing down between her legs as his hips shifted slowly back and forth.

Penny was almost there when Leonard pulled back a little. "Look behind you," he whispered.

She craned her neck as he kissed along her shoulder and saw an older couple in a pedalo, still quite far away but staring right at them. Penny saw the woman frown, and every muscle in her body strung up tight. Leonard pinched her just there and she came - hard, her toes clenched against the sides of his calves and she screamed into his shoulder and he moaned along with her.

When she could breathe again, Penny relaxed her fingers so her nails weren't digging in so deeply into his back. Leonard laughed into her neck. " You're such an exhibitionist."

"Shut up."


End file.
